


[ART] What's One More (Bite)?

by PotterArt



Series: Drawble The Day Away [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawble, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterArt/pseuds/PotterArt
Summary: Why should he stop when it feelsso goodto give in?





	[ART] What's One More (Bite)?

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Drarry Discord drawble challenge of December 2018.

**Prompt:** "More"

 **Restriction:** Natural fire color palette

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me and my art on [ Tumblr!](https://potter-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
